


Despair

by Hetalitale



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Despair, Gay, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, fight, hetalitale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalitale/pseuds/Hetalitale
Summary: We live in such a primitive time. Neither savage nor wise. Pity humans, they get off by watching demons, monsters, viruses, etc. By fighting, treating them like prisoners. Which they technically are, kidnapped from their host, throwing into a facility just to fight. Well, we have some contenders. Antisepticeye the counterpart to Seán (aka Jacksepticeye), Mad Cry, and Virus Cry the counterparts to Ryan (aka Chaotic Monkey or Cryaotic), Darkiplier the counterpart to Mark (aka Markiplier), CorrodedCrankGamePlay the counterpart to Ethan (aka CrankGamePlays), Natemare the counterpart to Nate(aka Natewantstobattle), and MadPat the counterpart to Matthew (aka MatPat.) all the counterparts were taken, and thrown in that place to fight. Wanna see who wins? Wanna see who may die? Read.





	1. Chapter 1

Bang.

The dart was shot marking Nate, making him fall.   
He hit the ground with a thud, his lilac mist ceasing from his mouth as he slowly lost conciseness. The club music blaring around them.   
The government has been on the sirens tail for decades now and they finally got him.   
And all it took was a simple dart to the neck and he was passed out.  
You see sirens age weirdly, NateMare is around 500 years old, and in human years, he is technically he's five.   
He is extremely immature and defiantly not docile; always looking for a quick fuck, and to get laid but that didn't matter to him too much, what really mattered was how many men he ate.   
In legend sirens sang about sex to lure men closer, just so they can have sex and eat them. It was in his nature.  
Finally the government caught up to him, taking him as a captive. He was muzzled so not mist was aloud out, and he wasn't aloud to sing. He then was locked in a pitch black room with only a little light from the small opening in the door to get fed. Other than that, the only part of a human he saw was hands.   
He was complexly exiled from human contact. And for five whole years it stayed that way, no talking, no touch, not anything, he was completely isolated, but then light was seen.

\---

Nate looked at the door opening. . .This was a trap. A trap to kill him! No way was this real! Nate hissed under the muzzle backing up, his worn down clothing had been shred, leaving him with no shirt, ripped jeans, and no sock. And if you talk about cold, this room was freezing! Nate was surprised he hasn't died from sickness or hypothermia yet.  
"NateMare, you're coming with us." A man behind a hazard mask yelled in a deep rusty baritone voice. Nate virtually moaned, he hasn't heard someone if forever! And seeing/hearing one was driving him wild. Nate dashed forward wanting to take revenge, but of course, this was suspected and so, he was electrocuted.  
A muffled scream was heard from the siren, making the men snicker, he huffed finally complying. But hey, it was better than getting dragged to the room right?  
Once they entered the room they were supposed to be, he was thrown in, face first on the ground. He whimpered, why all the sudden they let him out? After five years of constant torment they finally decide to move him? But Nate paled when he heard a cough.   
His violet eyes darting up toward the noise, nothing. . . Oh great he is going insane! Not like he wasn't far from it, isolation does that to you.   
He sighed trying to pull the damn muzzle off.  
"Need help?" A scratchy, deep, glitchy, irish voice perked up. Nate darted around seeing him.  
He was overwhelmed with the sight, seven whole men standing in front of him, the closes one was the neon green haired man.

"Anti get away, we don't even know what's on his paper yet."


	2. Touch Deprived

The demon huffed, glancing to a taller more older demon.  
"Dark, you worry too much," Anti mumbled.  
Nate's eyebrows twitched, making him whine. Paper? Come to think of it, the men who took him in here they gave him a piece of paper. It said something about identification?   
Anti sighed and glanced to Nate, poking his cheek and causing the siren to lean into his touch needily; damn, he missed touch so fucking much.  
"Need this mask off?" Anti asked fiddling with the button.  
Nate's violet eyes widened as he nodded. Yes, please. Get the mask off...get aroused...get laid-Nate needed that.  
"Anti, I swear, we need to know what is on his paper! We don't know if he is a threat!" Dark roared.  
Nate kept the paper behind him, not wanting for the mask to stay on for what's on his paper.  
Anti sighed and reached out for it, only to get his hand swat. The demon folded his brows; okay, something was on that paper he didn't want people to see-and Anti was not liking it. He tackled Nate, making the siren groan.   
"Got it!" a brunette cheered snatching the piece from Nate. He pulled the paper above his head, while the siren tried taking it back from him. He read the paper, smiling when he came across a name. "NateMare! Ooh, nice name! I'm MadPat," MadPat introduced, continuing to read the paper. He skimmed through it, trying to find something interesting.   
"Yada yada...ooh, you're a siren!? That's so cool!" he cheered like a lovable goof.  
"Boom, now we have reason to not take the mask off," Dark blurted out unhappily.  
Nate whined audibly, then tried forcing the mask off, which only resulted in failure.  
"Dark...you need to learn to relax. Just because he is a siren doesn't meaning I'm easy to sleep with," Anti mused.  
Dark face palmed sighing, Anti didn't get it did he?  
"Take the mask off, see what happens I don't care...." The older growled huffing.  
Anti smiled and turned to Nate undoing to restraints on the mask, letting it hit the ground.   
Nate smiled big and tackled Anti in a hug, a really tight one as well. This was amazing, no mask, no restraints... But Anti did help. It'd be rude to doublecross him now... But Dark though. He seemed like a borderline dick.  
"Thank you!" Nate whimpered out earning a glitched giggle.  
"See nothing back happen Dark." Anti teased hugging back. It was obvious Nate needed some help, and needed and ally.  
"Thank you, thank you!" Nate repeated still overjoyed the mask came off. Dark rolled his eyes scoffing.  
"Your loss Anti." He murmured grabbing the paper from MadPat and inspecting the page, learn his back story.  
"Yep.. Your loss." He stated before walking to a room with a code? Or identification number burned into the door.

D08

"What does that mean?" Nate asked a little awkwardly. Dark glanced at him, cocking a brow. Before sighing.

"D08. The 'D' stands for Demon, 08 stand for rank, I was the eighth person to be trapped in this hell hole." Dark rumbled looking off.

"Mad. Teach him the works."


	3. Mad and Broken

 MadPat glared at PewDark. He didn't trust the epitome of insanity to show Nate around.

"I think I'll do it." He murmured, grabbing the sirens hand with a robotic arm. The siren jerked his hand away; Why the fuck did he have a animatronic arm!? MadPat face palmed.  
"Half robot if you haven't noticed, now cmon!" He chirped gripping Nate's hand huffing.

Nate's brows folded but he finally followed. It's best not to fight right now.

And like a moth to the flame—slowly but surely Nate aloud the robot to take him to his future despair and in swift movements, like a ghost traveling across the ocean, and the pitter patter of their feet—they walked to a room.

Instantly a gut wrenching chill traveled up the siren's spine. The room was dim, the smell had the scent of death. That uncomfortable dusty-rug scent of death. 

"Where are we?" Nate wisped gently his voice like silk—smooth and alluring . . .  Had a hint of fear. 

"The Fight Room." MadPat stated coldly; like a stone thrown into the Antarctic ocean. Untouched, unscathed, just cold, left alone for all eternity till one day global warming, or the currents finally notices it. 

MadPat knocked himself of his trance looking off. 

"Bad things happen here . . . Bad things." He whispered, nostalgic memories happened in this room, but they were anything but pleasant. _Anything. But. Pleasant._

____

_MadPat frantically looked around, he bared his teeth like an animal whom was threatened. Dansy little fangs popped out showing his anger. All he really was doing was sitting in his room with SpringTrap. But oh ho ho . . . He was wanted._

_It was all to fast, flames—like a Phoenix just shunned them from its almighty wings—MadPat was forced from his home whilst it burnt to the ground, he remembered blood—the red milk—He remembered carnage. And most of all he remembered the tearing of his mechanical arm, that was forcefully pulled from his arm, skin, pocket. And how much blood came from it while he was manned from his arm._

_The way it easily tore away from him, the shrill cry of pain he gave. None of it mattered. He tried using his special eye to lure the men away . . . But that he lost as well._

_Now, he was in a dark room with a monster in the corner, red eyes, growling like a beast from the horror movie_ Insidious!  _And with a fight against the epitome of insanity, he nearly laid dead._

_But he's learned sense then, learned that you must train to get your way out of this hellhole._

_If you didn't that room would be your graveyard._


	4. Hello Darkness

Nate tried to knock Maddie out of his trance, he gently shook Maddie back and forth.   
"Hey . . . Wake up." He stirred, MadPat huffed snapping out of it, his face showed a completely paradoxical look. A look that made Nate shrink back.  
"Let's. Find the others . . ." The animatronic stammered soon walking away from the room he nicknamed, " _ **The Grave Yard.**_ "

He held onto Nate's hand squeezing it tightly.  
"Let's go before we have to fight." MadPat huffed bitterly pulling Nate out of the room.  
"Hey! What's with the mood change all the sudden!?" He growled, causing the boy to tense.

MadPat turned around with a big smile.  
"What do you mean?" He chirped.

"You're creepy." Nate stated coldly causing MadPat to frown.  
"Thanks for the confidence boost buddy..." He hummed quietly.  
"But look at me, I'm part fish, I have purple narkiings down my cheeks, and I look human, I'm creepy as well." Nate murmured, causing MadPat to smile.

"That's sweet." He hummed and pulled Nate to the solitary confinement facility. He purred smiling, unknowingly squeezing Nate's hand.

"Seriously dude what's on your mind?" Nate asked causing MadPat to tense.

"The children. My children. They're alone because I'm in here. I have many. I still hear them, I failed them. I don't want to talk anymore."

Children? He had kids? Maybe not, he needed background info.  
"What's on your paper?" The siren asked.

MadPat stopped in front of a door, and handed his a folded peace of paper.

Nate sighed, so his children were . . . Robots. Whatever. They even had a misspelling. What a way to give info about a guy.

He looked back to MadPat, who was currently staring at a door, eyes not daring to leave the **D08** burned in the door.

"Damien. It's near lunchtime. The two will be choosen soon, you have to join." MadPat murmured, backing up to watch a male walk out

" **If it's you and the siren I'm about to laugh my ass off.** " Dark murmured chuckling.

"What?" Nate questioned.

" **More will be explained at the mess hall.** " Dark muttered walking off to an area.

MadPat followed after Dark, but Nate stayed before them.

"Then there was one..."


End file.
